User blog:DigitalJackal/au work
PLEASE LEAVE SUGGESTIONS/OPINIONS!! THIS AU IS CURRENTLY CLOSED, DON'T MAKE OCS YET!!! Headcanoned, more stuff on appearances/abilities, bit of changes in history stuff. staying close to canon stuff, so nothing too crazy. fanon tribes also- they are unchanged. name here-verse Pyrrhia The continent of Pyrrhia is home to 14 tribes- AviWings, DeathWings, DriftWings, IceWings, LightWings, MistWings, MudWings, NightWings, RainWings, SandWings, SeaWings, SkyWings, SwiftWings, and TempestWings. Each tribe, save for the AviWings, has the normal "dragon" build and/or appearance (scales, batlike wings, etcetera). Pyrrhia is a supercontinent, covering approximately one-third of the planet and is surrounded by oceans. One volcanic island lies north of the SkyWings' territory, where the NightWings used to live. Click here for more information on [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#Pyrrhia|Pyrrhia.]] AviWings Appearance AviWings, instead of scales, have birdlike feathers. The coloration and pattern depends on their subspecies, but are always based on some sort of bird. Their bones are light, their ribcages are large, and their wings are huge, allowing them to fly faster than SkyWings. Their horns are straight and aerodynamic and their talons are strong. On their tails, there is their only natural weapon: tail darts. These are normally concealed, but if an AviWing wishes to (or is startled or angry), they are visible. Abilities AviWings are Pyrrhia's best fliers, though they are awkward on land. Their tail darts are covered in a neurotoxin that, with enough darts, can knock a full-grown dragon out cold. Large amounts of the darts can be deadly, and their effectiveness can be different if they hit sensitive areas (like eyes or open wounds). They do take a while to grow back, however, and are used as a sort of last option. AviWings' vocal range is also Pyrrhia's best, and it allows them to speak in ways no other dragon could. They can mimic voices and sort of "talk" to birds (mimic their calls), but not understand them. Click here for more information on the AviWings. DeathWings Appearance DeathWings are small, about the size of a RainWing. They are thin and have little muscle, with flexible (yet thin) translucent scales. Their eyes have the "glowing eye" effect due to a second layer on their eyes (called the tapetum). DeathWings' eyes are typically warm colors. Their scales are often dark. Their most distinguishing feature is their "mask" of bone. It forms as a small white dot in the egg, and grows as they age until the dragon is done growing. They cannot remove these without severe nerve damage to the face. Abilities The DeathWings' thin scales and small size allow them to be more agile and flexible than other tribes with thicker scales. They also have a corrosive vapor as a breath weapon. It leaves painful burnlike marks on a dragon's scales and is painful to inhale, but not deadly in small doses. Click here for more information on the DeathWings. DriftWings Appearance DriftWings' bodies slant downward, having shorter back legs than front legs. They are muscular and have curved claws. They have spines on the upper portion of their neck, and a sail on their back that helps them maneuver during flight, and a teardrop-shaped fin on their tail. They have large ears and wings. Their scales are typically cool greys or browns. Their membranes and sails can be vibrant colors. Their eyes are warm-colored, but can be turquoise or green. Abilities can breathe fire if warm enough; heightened sense of hearing; can tuck into a ball; thick, protective scales Click here for more information on the DriftWings. IceWings Appearance mainly white scales, can have very pale hues of purples/blues, ivory scales sometimes too. black markings on face, occasionally on legs and stuff, families' markings are similar (icewing x has black stripes, has kids with icewing y who has black spots, dragonets will have a combo or something in between). spiky manes with FUR too, just a bit hidden in spikes. black fur sometimes. eyes are dark colors, really pretty. occasional light blue eyes, brown+blue heterochromia is common (think husky). bigger talons (act like snowshoes) wings are fuzzy for silent flight maybe chunkier bc blubber to protect them from sooper cold water Abilities frostbreath, withstand bright lights and cold temperatures, swim decently. Click here for more information on the IceWings. LightWings Appearance text Abilities text Click here for more information on the LightWings. MistWings Appearance text Abilities text Click here for more information on the MistWings. MudWings Appearance browns very common, amber, reddish, orange, even sometimes bright red accents are common. large, back scales kinda rocky or barky to blend in better. shorter snouts and horns, wide tails. eyes are really pretty amber/orange/brown, sometimes black. blood-egg dragons always have reddish hues. blood eggs can also always breathe fire maybe?? Abilities hold breath, super strong, breathe fire if they're warm enough or hatched from blood egg, blood eggs can withstand fire and other extreme heat sources Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#MudWings|MudWings.]] NightWings Appearance generally thin and wiry, larger eyes/ears, hues of dark purples and blues aren't uncommon, black too, white underscales sometimes, star-scale patterns are genetic (canon), mindreaders have star-scales by their eyes, futureseers have star-scales on their stomachs and/or both sides of their wings maybe?? rare individuals with both powers have both patterns. eyes can be any color, usually bright contrast. bright lights hurt their eyes, semi-nocturnal dudes Abilities fire, night-vision, better hearing/smell, rare powers of foresight/mindreading Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#NightWings|NightWings.]] RainWings Appearance color-changing scales, all have a resting pattern (appears by default if they don't want their scales to change color, when they die or if color-scales stop working for some reason). longer canine fangs, ruff behind head/horns. elegant, kinda fragile bodies, but actually tough. venom isn't super corrosive, causes severe burns rather quickly, usually not fatal unless it's inside a dragon (eyes, bloodstream through an injury) Abilities climb trees, prehensile tails, venom in fangs, color-changing scales Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#RainWings|RainWings.]] SandWings Appearance sails on head/back where spikes would be on other tribes. pale yellow/sandy colors, dark eyes. black markings like icewings, can be on faces/backs, black diamond patterns are common. stingers on tail w/ venom, slowly attacks vital systems until the dragon dies. sandwings are immune to sandwing venom. fatty tails store nutrients/camel-like hump on back (not super noticeable though) Abilities withstand heat, survive a long time w/o food or water, breathe fire, sting venom Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#SandWings|SandWings. SeaWings Appearance scales shades of blue and green, occasionally violet. glow-scales can be shades of very pale blue/green/violet/pink (rarely). eyes can be any color. webs between talons and fins are a darker shade of their main scales, slightly transparent. gills on their necks, chests, and stomachs (@fear). royalty have more glowstripes on their wings. thicc tails, like 90% muscle there. Abilities breathe underwater, see in the dark, swim gr8, glowstripes Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#SeaWings|SeaWings.]] SkyWings Appearance orange to red-colored scales. gold or yellow accents occasionally. super big wings, jagged edges for near-silent flight. can have color-coordinating feathers (small ones around jaw, wings, basically anywhere. noticeable only up close) eyes can be any warm color including brown or black. green eyes are rare but can happen, usually if dragon has fireborn ancestors. fireborn skywings have blue or violet eyes. their scales are more metallic too. Abilities breathe fire, fly fast, pretty strong, rare fireborn dragon Click here for more information on the [[User%3ADigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#SkyWings|SkyWings. SwiftWings Appearance text Abilities text Click here for more information on the SwiftWings. TempestWings Appearance text Abilities text Click here for more information on the TempestWings. Pantala Pantala is a continent a few days' flight away from Pyrrhia. It is home to three tribes- the HiveWings, LeafWings, and SilkWings. Click here for more information on [[User:DigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#Pantala|Pantala.]] HiveWings Appearance yellow/orange/gold scales w/ black markings. four buglike wings, large yet durable. can fold diagonally to the hivewing's body if resting, break easily though. FUZZ, just a bit, can also have normal scales. any color eyes Abilities wrist stingers, venom in teeth or claws, paralyzing or stinky or acidic spray. can have up to 2 of these. queen/royalty can mind-control most hivewings, some are immune Click here for more information on the [[User:DigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#HiveWings|HiveWings.]] LeafWings Appearance green/brown scales, leafish wings. can also have colors of autumn leaves, less common tho. any color eyes. webbing on spine. can have thorny spikes on some parts of them (sides of tail, jaw, forearms). also can have flowery-colored accents/simple patterns. Abilities photosynthesis, very good w/ plants, very rare plant control Click here for more information on the [[User:DigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#LeafWings|LeafWings.]] SilkWings Appearance typically bright or pastel scales, usually similar to a kind of butterfly or moth. antennae with fuzzy ends, fuzz on scales too, can also have normal scales. any color eyes. butterfly wings after metamorphosis (little nubs w/ some wing material inside before metamorphosis). silk comes out of their fingertips. Abilities can spin silk right before/after metamorphosis (to make a cocoon), detect vibrations w/ antennae, rare flamesilk (flamesilk doesn't show up until after metamorphosis) Click here for more information on the [[User:DigitalJackal/AU_Tribes#SilkWings|SilkWings.]] Category:Blog posts